separated
by JUstthatkiddwhoWriteS
Summary: what if Percy wasn't just a son of Poseidon,what if Tyson isn't his only relative. follow percy through his new found life. not your average "Percy Jackson ,guardian of the hunt" story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Artemis" I yelled, as Thalia , Annabeth, and I reached the weeping goddess. In her arms lay the injured Zoe Nightshade, luckily she was breathing. "Cant you heal her" I desperately asked lady Artemis. "it is poison, it can be not healed",Zoe looked up at lady Artemis "the stars milady, i cannot see them". Artemis closed her eyes and let out a sigh, then Zoe turned towards me . to my surprise she grabbed my hand "i will see you again, soon br-". Her words were cut short by machine gun fire from above .

I shot upright in my bed ,soaked in sweat. I was startled when there was a strong knock on my cabin door. " Perseus Jackson, you better get your ass out of bed". I groggily rubbed my eyes remembering that the hunters of Artemis were coming to camp today. Which mean my lovely cousin was the one beating on my door. I slid my feet off the side of the bed and slowly stood up. I yawned as i stretched and went to put on my jeans. There was another volley of hard thumps on my door, "yeah yeah thunder head i'm coming " i yelled. I threw on my orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt and hastily made my way to the door. When i went to grab the door handle a shock was sent up my arm and throughout my whole body. I threw open the door "dammit Thalia", I was attacked by a big bear hug from the dark haired hunter. "glad to see you too Thals " i said pulling away from the hug. "ready for me to whip your butt in the sword fighting arena" Thalia said with a confident smirk. I ran my hand through my messy black hair "can i get some breakfast first" i asked. "its 1 in afternoon Percy".

I sighed as I set my tray down at the empty Poseidon table, before sitting my self down. Surprisingly my appetite had nearly completely disappeared as soon as I entered the pavilion. I picked at my mashed potatoes ,and looked around. Everyone was laughing and having fun , except for the ares table who were probably creating some evil plot. Every table was full except for my table and the Hades table. Nico was in the underworld helping his dad with something. i on the other hand was stuck here with the same boring routine everyday. i let out a breath i didn't know I was holding in and got up. I walked over to the hearth thinking about the dream I had had felt so real but i remember it happening different, i was brought out of my thoughts by a huge fit of laughter. i turned to find a young camper from the Apollo cabin with some sort of drink dripping off his head.i shook my head knowing that the ares cabin had struck again. i began to scrape off my mashed potatoes "to dad,for bringing me here, to Hestia. I shoved the last bit of potatoes off the tray with my fork "to Artemis, to help me with these weird dreams".with that i headed to the sword fighting arena."hey seaweed brain" i turned to find the blonde daughter of Athena jogging after me." hey wise girl " i said when she finally reached me. "hey i gotta tell you something can you meet me at Zues' fist tonight", i nodded "ill be there at 7". she smiled, okay i'll see you then, and with that she turned and made her way to the Athena cabin.i looked down at my watch, it was 1:58. I then continued my journey to the arena.

After a long 3 hours of training,and a lot of name calling from Thalia I headed back to my cabin. when I reached my cabin I took a quick shower and got dressed. I had 2 more hours before I had to meet Annabeth so I decided to head back out. I opened my door only to be met by a pair of cold silver eyes. "Perseus may i come in and have a word with you"."uh,ya ,sure lady Artemis" was my only response as she walked in and I shut the door behind stood in the middle of the cabin and looked scared to sit down anywhere. "did i do something wrong lady Artemis" i asked nervously. "No Perseus, i have come with a...proposition for you",i was confused "a proposition" i crouched down and sat Indian style on the floor, I awkwardly followed suite across from her. "You're wasting your time here Perseus, I want you to join me and my hunt as a hunter. Where your skills can be put to good use". I was utterly shocked "i-i ..no disrespect lady Artemis but i have to politely decline,I enjoy it here at camp".she let out a breath and stood up ,"well if you reconsider...i will find you " .sh then turned and went for the door ,she stopped when her hand was on the door handle. " And Perseus next time you invite a women in , pick your underwear up off the floor" i blushed and i could have sworn i saw her smile.

it was 7:10 and i was sitting on the ground leaning against the massive rock behind me. I pulled out riptide and started to examine it in pen form."sorry im late" i looked up to see Annabeth, "i had to talk to my mom"."so what did u want to tell me wise girl" i asked standing up from my sitting was suddenly interested in her shoes. "well i...i'm leaving camp halfblood"."what!"i said louder than i thought, "i'm going to college to become an architect ,and i think we should break up"'. A single tear rolled down my cheek ,"will you come back" i asked. "i'm sorry ,but no i cant ever come back,itll pose a threat".i closed my eyes but nodded "when are you leaving" i asked quietly, "in the morning". she hugged me for the last time and walked away back through the woods.i turned around yelled and punched the rock as hard as i could.i slumped back down to the ground and let my head hang low.i let my face rest in my hands as i silently wept.i heard her footsteps before she could say anything ,"when do we leave". i looked up at the silver eyed goddess through tearful eyes "as soon as your bag is packed".


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:thanks for the reviews and hints you guys and gals have given me. I'll try to make this chapter longer ,a little more interesting, and hopefully more in-depth. so Please write a comment and enjoy.**

I walked slowly ,one foot at a time through the small city. I was walking through a dimly lit street somewhere in Wyoming. My feet scraping the cement as I trudged on aimlessly, wasting the only free time I had. Lady Artemis insisted that we immediately leave New York and head to Yellowstone national park. So here we are...well they're there i'm off "enjoying" my alone time in a small city near the park. A few cars passed by ,but were gone almost instantly as there lights disappeared in the darkness. Few people were out at this time, I looked down at my watch and seeing it being 11:30 I returned to my walk. There were a few hoodlums and some store owners leaving, but they paid me no attention.i kept my head low and ignored them too,well until i haerd someone yell "hey,punk". I stopped and turned around ,to see where the rough voice came from. I was met by an older gentleman around the age of 40 stumbling towards me."sir i think your drunk" I said with a small smirk, he smiled widely and started laughing like a maniac. "no ..you're drunk" he stammered out before proceeding towards me. when he was close enough he moved forward and shoved me lightly. i stepped back a few steps but maintained my balance I stepped forward and shoved the man back. He being drunk fell straight to the ground ,by this point hoodlums were standing up and making there way over to the scene. One of the teenagers yelled "hey he tried to fight rick get him", just like that i turned on my heels and began sprinting.

I turned around for a split second to see 7 or 8 people running after me. Although most of them had to slow down to pull up their sagging pants which gave me the advantage.i kept sprinting until I saw the edge of the forest ,I was breathing heavy and slowed a bit when I entered the dark forest. I slowed to a jog but never stopped as threats were yelled from the stoners chasing me through the woods. I stopped to catch my breath when I reached a small clearing. The moon shined bright ,illuminating and glistening off the grass. I looked up at the moon and gave a small salute ,before turning and sprinting up a tree. I was perched on a branch waiting for my pursuers , like a predator. i let out a shaky breath and was considering just running again when they entered the clearing. There were 7 of them total holding everything from sticks to switchblades. One of them even had a nasty looking rottweiler on a silver chain. "where is that little bitch" one of the bigger thugs said.i waited a second before jumping down from the branch and landing on one of the thugs holding a stick.I rolled forward and shot upright as the shocked thug i had jumped on reached for his club. I kicked his wrist away ,and with a loud crackling noise he began to scream and hold his broken wrist. I picked up the wooden club and hammered the thug in the head once before turning to the remaining 6 attackers. They all moved forward at once, some more reluctantly than others. One of them came in slashing his knife wildly, i ducked under one of the swings and brought my sick upward. The wood slammed into his knife wielding arm ,and he backed up in surprise before giving the knife to his other hand. Two more charged armed with a broken beer bottle and a razor one with the switchblade began to move forward too, "well this is about to get interesting".

After a coupe minutes of ass kicking there were two more, And the viscous rottweiler growling violently. for some odd reason the owner had not yet let the dog free,he just stood there and watched me." c'mon James let the damn dog get him" said the other remaining thug. The guy named James just stood there and smiled at me. I Spun the stick in my hand and started for the other remaining hoodlum. He started to back away before throwing the stick at me. I juked to the right as the stick flew past me harmlessly ,i laughed as the teenager turned and started running through the woods. I laughed and turned only to feel a hard slam as i fell backwards. I landed on my back with the ferocious black and brown rottweiler on top off me. Its jaws snapped at me but i moved my head and grabbed its head and threw it off me to my right,and got up to my left. that was my first mistake, as i felt jaws collapse around my thigh. I screamed in pain and jammed my elbow in the rottweiler's head knocking it out instantly ,its jaws opening and my thigh escaping. I was nauseous and very dizzy,the man that was holding the dog during the fight made his way over to me. By now i was on the ground and my breath was catching . "have a nice dream Perseus", said the man ...I recognized that voice. my last word that escaped my mouth before I was consumed by darkness was "Morpheus".

**AN:well theres some action for you guys,the hunters will be in the next chapter...yikes...so stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; hey guys here's the 3rd chapter...it might get a tad bit confusing but don't fret it will all make sense very ,very soon. In the PJO series there isn't really an accurate description for Zoe so i just went with my estimate of what she looks like, enjoy. BTW i do not own PJO in any way...I wish I did.**

The fresh air filled my nose as I stirred, I outstretched my arms and yawned . My hands then moved to rub my eyes , I stopped as soon as my hands touched my eyes. These hands were much softer, and smaller than what I remember. I open my tired eyes to see two small petite eyes flung wide open as I backed up to the headrest of the bed. No sooner did I realize there was no headrest and I was heading back first onto the carpet. Only to be met by the hard earth. I ignored the slight pain as I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of tent, it seemed too big to be true. the tent was covered by a canvas covering that formed a triangle and met in the middle of the tent. The entire "room" was around the size of a typical apartment. I planted my young hands on the dewy grass and pulled my self to my feet. I looked down upon my "bed" which was just a simple camping cot with blankets strewn across it and a small silver pillow. I turned around to asses the furnishings of the rest of the tent , my eyes rested on a similar cot with a stirring figure in it. Well I have a roommate.

The figure rose into a sitting position and brushed strands of brown hair out of her face and starred at me . "Why art thou up so early". I was a statue, standing completely still. I was about to say something when the at the end of the tent a flap flew open. I covered my eyes from the fresh daylight pouring in, my medieval talking roommate just growled and pulled a multi-colored quilt over her head. As my eyes adjusted to the beaming light I cautiously lowered my little hand to see who the intruder was. Through my squinted eyes I saw a woman ,no older than 25 standing tall with long auburn hair and one hand holding the canvas flap open. She stood tall and you could tell she lacked no confidence and her silver eyes held no emotion. "Children it is time to wake up , you have many chores ahead of you", unlike her tough exterior her voice was a serenade ,but still held great confidence. "but mom", the teenage brunette whined , as she slowly lowered the blanket from her head . "No buts Zoë , you are getting up this minute" the woman said with a little more aggression In her voice. The girl named Zoë groaned but threw her blankets away and rested her bare feet on the cold grass. she stretched and stood to her full height ,which was a measly 5 foot 1 in. . although currently I only stood about 4 foot 3 in. so I couldn't really judge in this state.

The red headed woman just added a quick "thank you" before retreating from the tent ,cutting off all connections to the daylight outside. Besides the faint tan light that seeped through the thick canvas the tent was pretty dark . my head began to hurt, and i became nauseous . My hands rose and clutched my aching head ,"aaggghhhhh" I said aloud not taking notice of my light shrill voice. "perseus what is wrong" zoe said now making her way over to me,and in that instance I realized who she was. My head was pulsing now and it was hard to keep my eyes open, I dropped to my knees almost in tears. I couldn't take it anymore ,with one last breath of fresh air I collapsed onto the grass. my eyes fluttered , before finally closing as I exhaled and welcomed the oncoming darkness.

my eyes opened and i shot straight up in the bed. My breathing was heavy , and i was drenched in a cold sweat. I looked around only to realize ,that I was in the same tent as in my dream. I looked to my right to find the daughter of Zues sleeping in a chair next to my bed. Everything was the same as my dream ,i raised my hands to rub my tired eyes. Thankfully I was met by normal sized hands, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Then a flap at the end of the tent a flap opened , I covered my eyes as the mid-morning light shined in. Thalia mumbled something and turned in her chair , but didnt wake. i lowered my hand as the flap closed , cutting off the blinding light. a figure moved towards me ,her auburn hair flowing behind her. silver eyes bored into my sea green eyes all she said was "bad dream".

**AN; well there you go guys and gals..bet ya didn't see that one coming,this next chapter or so might get confusing . so if you have any questions ,do not hesitate to send me a private message and I will explain everything.i feel lazy today so i'm not going to do anything, so expect the 4th chapter today too. please write a review everything helps and i thank you all for your continued support.**


End file.
